gintamafandomcom-20200222-history
Episode 275
Introduction A fortuneteller on the roadside talks to Kyubei about her worries to live as a man or a woman. After a sudden flash of light in the sky, all the citizens of Kabukicho swapped... genders!? Plot Kyuubei is stopped by a fortuneteller who lends an ear to her as she reveals her worries about living as a man or a woman. The fortuneteller suggests that she has a way for Kyuubei to live as the opposite gender for a while. Despite Kyuubei's skeptical agreement, the figure brings down a mysterious light that hits the entire Kabuki district. Kyuubei wakes up to find the fortuneteller gone and wanders in front of a window to see that she... became a he! Someone tries to calm Kyuubei, but he accidentally grabs that person's breast. The person is revealed to be Gintoki and they both become horrified about their switched genders. Back at the Yorozuya's apartment, Gintoki (quickly and happily) tries to come to terms with her new gender while she and Kyuubei (who decided to call himself Jyuubei and Gintoki Ginko) conclude that the light had switched the genders of everyone in the district. The duo hears Kagura's scream and rushes to her aid. But its revealed that Kagura also turned male, a large one-eyed male reminiscent of Xiahou Dun, with Sadaharu as his female horse. Shinpachi arrives and the trio despairs as Shinpachi's glasses frames turned pink! At the same time the entire district is cordoned off from the rest of Edo. The scared residents try to leave to little avail. Then a broadcast of a robed group lead by the fortuneteller tells the people that this was their doing. The cult worships a god called Dekoboko and are angered by the supposed decline of traditional gender roles. Thus their "god" has sent a trial where they all must live with their new genders; if they fail, then the entire planet will be permanently hit with the gender switch beams. If they accept their new gender roles and their god, then they will return to normal. Ginko and Kagura Dun decide to take advantage of this state of affairs to make money. This causes a stampede where a young woman is nearly crushed to death but is saved by Jyuubei; the woman is revealed to be Tae. Tae states that she had rushed to the district after learning about the recent events and is surprised by the physical changes of the group (especially Ginko and her chest, which she tries to rip off). Shinpachi tells the gang that the group is actually a galactic terrorist cult that are made up of hermaphrodites who are fanatical about their beliefs of traditional gender roles on other peoples. Unsure of what to do, they decide that for now they must act "womanly" or "manly" as they are being watched by the cult. Ginko wishes to know how to pee the female way and a female stranger decides to help her. The woman shows that she had pooped outside, having been unable to find a bathroom as she was stalking Tae, revealing herself to be Kondou. Tae angrily beats her up for both being surprisingly beautiful and having bigger breasts (trying to rip them off again). An alarm goes off and the group becomes surrounded by the cultist. Kondou admits that she was also in the Kabuki district with a small group of Shinsengumi (who all have also became females). The group (now called Cunsengumi) includes Yamazaki, Okita (Tae once again tries to angrily rip off her breast), and Hijikata (who has become overweight and not that pretty compared to the other females shown so far, to which Tae was very grateful about). Characters * Yagyuu Kyuubei (Jyuubei) * Sakata Gintoki (Ginko) * Kagura (Kagura Dun) * Sadaharu (Sekitobaharu) * Shimura Shinpachi (Pachie) * Shimura Tae * Kondou Isao (Goriko) * Okita Sougo (Souko) * Hijikata Toushirou Japanese VA with this episode there have been a lot of change in Voice Actors : Ginko Sakata (Gintoki) - Haruka Tomatsu Kaguraton (Kagura) - Kōji Ishii Gori-ko Kondo (isao) - Chiaki Takahashi Souko Okita (Sougo) - Shizuka Itō Gender-bent Category:Episodes